


The Stand-In

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Developing Friendships, Filming, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy endings guaranteed, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Origin Story, Porn Video, Sex, Teasing, Touching, Video Cameras, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: The pornographic version of GMM, in an alternate reality, is a big hit on YouTube, but where did it all begin? Here’s a story about how Rhett and Link may have first started working together in the GMM porn universe.AU where Link, a porn star “Charles Kneel”, and Rhett, a cameraman, are single guys in their twenties who did not grow up together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stand-in: (noun) one who substitutes for an actor while the lights and camera are adjusted.

‘ _How did it come to this?_ ’ Rhett wondered. ‘ _I wanted to make real movies._ ’ The tall, twenty-something film student had graduated with a degree from NC state with hopes of working on multi-million dollar block busters. He wanted to work alongside famous directors like Michael Bay and Steven Spielberg. Grand dreams, but it didn't seem that was to be his destiny. Instead, he was working behind a cheap camera on a small, darkened bedroom set, watching as another man was taking off his clothes. Instead, he was helping some backstreet director shoot a porno.

The other man, a slim yet muscular young man with shaggy dark, brown hair and amazing sapphire eyes, was none other than Charles Kneel. Fully clothed, Charles was fairly unassuming, though his beautiful eyes and delicate features would make him stand out in any crowd. At least, in Rhett’s mind. Charles wasn't famous, not even in the porn industry. The scene, for which the brunet was currently disrobing, wasn't even part of the main plot. He was a side character, not that it mattered much. It was a porno after all. Still Rhett couldn't help but wonder why this obviously gorgeous man wasn't the star. He definitely had the body for it.

Stripped down to only a very small pair of pink, silk briefs, Charles sat down on the giant bed, silently folding his tortoiseshell-print glasses and setting them aside for the scene. He looked so different without them. Rhett didn't really have preference, but he knew the character would be seen as less attractive with them on, for some stupid reason.

‘ _As if they could make_ that _face ugly,_ ’ he silently mused. Blinking. Rhett brought himself back to reality. He was here to do a job. It was very unprofessional to be staring at the actor like this. Like he wanted him. Quickly, he busied himself with making sure his camera was situated correctly on its tripod. After setting aside his glasses, Charles flipped over, resting his bare chest on the purple bed covers and placing the black pumps he was wearing firmly on the floor. The scene called for the other actor, one Rod Johnson, to start from behind. Charles’ butt was lifted partially in the air for ‘easy access’. The only thing needed now, was the other actor.

Charles lay there, with his bare chest on the bed, his long fingers tapping impatiently on the bed. He let out an exasperated sigh, before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing up his cell phone, browsing mindlessly on some website or another as he waited. After a few more minutes he put the phone away and stood back up, glaring around the set.

“Where the hell is he?” he demanded. 

“We can't wait,”  the director grumbled. “There's a schedule to keep.”

“Can we at least get a stand-in for the lighting?” the production assistant asked. “If we get someone to help us setup then when Rod gets here we can just start shooting.”

“Rod is six-foot nine inches tall! We don't have anyone on the crew that's tall enough to be his stand-in.”

“What about Rhett?” someone asked, pointing at the tall, dirty blond, cameraman in the back. “Put a box under his feet and he’d be about the same height.”

“Rhett, get over here.” Rhett didn't say a thing. He stared at the director, unable to believe that this was really happening. After a brief silence, the director shouted. “Rhett!”

“Uh, yes sir?” the cameraman finally managed. The director waved him forward and, nervously, he stepped out from behind his camera, approaching the other men. They all looked him up and down, examining him closely.

“How tall are you?” the assistant asked. For a moment, Rhett didn't speak, he didn't really feel comfortable being a stand-in for a porn star, but he knew they really needed to get this scene done for the film. A finished movie meant a pay check and he wasn't in this for the 'art'. 

“6’7’’,” he answered nervously. An unnerving grin spread over the director's face.

“Close enough. Someone grab a box or something for him to stand on. Rhett, go stand by the bed. Charles, back in position. Chop chop, people!” The entire crew scrambled to get things ready. A new camera man took Rhett’s place as the tall man walked over towards the bed. Charles, a strange smirk on his face, seemed to chuckle quietly as he readjusted himself back onto his stomach, getting ready.

Within a few minutes, lightning was ready and small, wooden box was placed on the floor behind Charles’s legs. Rhett wrung his hands, nervously, as he waited for direction. He knew the scene, and what it entailed, but he didn't know exactly how far they were going to take this.

“Okay, Rhett!” the director began, once everyone else was in place. “Let's see how things line up. On the box, please. Facing Charles.” Rhett watched his feet a little too intently as he stepped onto the short box, doing his best to not look at the half naked man in front of him. There was pause as the new cameraman lined up his shot.

“Alright, now lean over him please.” Rhett glanced over at the director, who didn't look in the mood for any more delays. “Come on, I need to see how you two line up. Hurry up.” Looking back at Charles, Rhett took a deep breath.

‘ _Just think about the mechanics of it,_ ’ he told himself. ‘ _It's just a job._ ’ He cleared a small tickle in his throat then started moving towards the bed and the beautiful body draped over it. Slowly he positioned his feet on either side of Charles’, keeping his gaze focused on the three inch heels the brunet was wearing, and not the perfect ass right in front of him. Once his feet were in place, Rhett looked over to the bed, putting both of his hands to either side of Charles’ torso, holding himself up so that he was hovering and not even grazing the bare skin of the man beneath him. He held his breath, lest his chest move any closer.

“He’s too short,” Rhett heard the director say. He felt a wave of relief as he straightened up. Maybe he wasn't the man for this job after all and he could just go back to hiding behind the camera. Before he could step away, the director continued. “Can we get the six inch heels for Mr. Kneel, please?” There as a scurry of activity as gophers fetched taller shoes and, shoving Rhett aside for a moment, replaced the pumps Charles was wearing. Once Charles had on the new, seemingly impossibly tall, red stilettos, the production assistant shooed the gophers away like rats and motioned Rhett to go into a leaning position.

“Better,” the director said. “Okay, Rhett, back down please.” Rhett felt his pulse race as he tried to not think about the warm body less than an inch away from him. He closed his eyes and thought about many unsexy things.

‘ _It would be a very bad idea to get a boner right now,_ ’ he reminded himself, as if he needed to be reminded.

“Closer, damn it,” the director shouted. “I need you right on him. Let's go. This is a porn shoot. No shyness allowed.” Rhett took another deep breath, repeating in his head that this as just a job. Just a job.

Charles’s backside twitched as Rhett laid down on top of him. The taller man’s groin lined up perfectly with the presented butt and, even through his jeans, he could feel the heat that radiated from it. His chest rested comfortably on Charles’s back as his hands held him up just enough so as to not crush him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to imagine himself elsewhere.

“Okay, perfect. Hold please.” Rhett didn't look, but he could hear equipment being moved, readjusted, as the crew made sure the camera angle was right, that the lighting was perfect. He tuned his ears, hearing every nuance, using the familiar sounds to distract his body from its current position.

It would have worked too, he was sure of it, had the man beneath him not started to talk.

“You’re warm,” he whispered. “So… hot blooded.” Rhett swallowed, trying to steady his breathing as his heartbeat quickened. Charles had such a sultry voice, like steel wrapped in velvet.

“Charles, can you spread your legs a bit?” Somewhere in the fading background someone was still directing. Rhett felt Charles shift and his own body seemed to settle in perfectly. He knew, despite his efforts, blood was beginning to fill his increasingly aroused organ as it pressed right against the other man’s silk-covered entrance. He also knew that there was no way Charles couldn't tell.

“You come here often?” Charles joked. Rhett chuckled at that, trying to keep his body as still as possible, lest the director yell at him. Blood was still rushing down to his groin, but he felt a little better after that. He was glad Charles saw the humor in the situation.

“I just came for the music,“ he replied. Charles giggled, his body shaking from his laughter, causing Rhett to get harder but that was alright. Rhett figured that Charles was a professional; he was used to situations like this and, if he could laugh, maybe an apology wasn't warranted.

“Great,” someone was speaking. “Can we get the other side now. On your back, Kneel.” Complying, Charles stood up, moving Rhett back to a standing position, before rotating on the spot. Instinctively, Rhett opened his eyes to make sure he didn't fall off the box and topple to the ground. The porn star got his first close look at this temporary co-host, looking him up and down slowly. A sure grin lit up his boyish face, crooked, endearing, and so confident. No one ever looked at Rhett that was before. His gaze was certain and commanding.

‘ _Shit,_ ’ Rhett thought. He knew that, from then on, he was doomed. As he watched, Charles laid back into the bed, this time on his back. His pretty pink panties leaving little to the imagination, showing off a fairly large bulge in the front. His blue eyes never left Rhett’s green ones as they beckoned the man to follow him down a very deep, very exciting rabbit hole.

“A bit farther back.” Charles shifted slightly until his red heels were dangling over the bedside, inches off the floor. “Okay good. Rhett, on top if you please.” Rhett swallowed but complied. Placing his hands in the same spots as before, he pressed his body against Charles, this time unable to shut his eyes at all. He didn't want to be somewhere else. He wanted to look at this magnificent creature, to gaze over his perfect body and never stop. He wasn't sure if he _could_ stop even if he wanted to.

“Closer please,” said a voice. As he got closer, Rhett could smell the faint odor of Charles’s masculine scent. It was faint, but wonderful, like an autumn sunrise. “Good, hold that now. Hold it…” The pressure in Rhett’s pants was nearly unbearable now. He couldn't help it. He wanted Charles. Rhett was on top of the sexiest man he had ever seen who, at this very moment, was practically naked and looking at him with his soul-piercing eyes. The rest of the word was fading fast. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. Despite the fact that he was sure Charles had felt many a hard on against him in his day, he felt the need to apologize for getting so turned on.

“It's okay,” Charles whispered back. He was so close now. If Rhett wanted he could have easily leaned down and kiss those perfect cupid bow lips. He could smell those lips; like peppermint candy. He bet they tasted just as sweet. Suddenly, Rhett became aware of a flurry of activity. Begrudgingly he turned away from that beautiful face and looked over at the crew. The director was being informed that the porn star, Rod, was refusing to come out of his dressing room.

“God damn it!" the director shouted. "Where are we gonna get a replacement?!”

“What about Rhett?” Charles asked. “I think he’s perfect.”

“Him?” The director looked incensed. Rhett was quickly dismounting and trying to look as tiny as possible. “But he’s just a camera guy! He’s had no formal training-” Charles sat up on his elbows and turned to Rhett.

“You've had sex with a guy before, haven't ya?” Rhett blushed, slightly.

“Well, I… Um, y-yes but-”

“More than a few times?” Rhett blushed harder. He didn't expect to be discussing his sex life at work when he showed up this morning. Instead of saying anything, he just nodded. “I'd say that counts as training.” Charles turned to the director. “It's a porno. He doesn't need acting lessons. Let's give him a chance.” 

“If Rod finds out…”

“Next time maybe he'll show up on time.” He turned back to the cameraman who was trying not to look too eager at the prospect. “It's Rhett, right? Got a last name?”

“McLaughlin.”

“Nice. Very Scottish. Not very porn-ish though. Come on.” Link got up from the bed, grabbing up his glasses and quickly putting back on his robe. “We can think up a nice porn name for you in my dressing room.”

“D-dressing? Room?”

“Well, no offense but you can't wear _that_ in a sex scene.” He offered a delicate hand towards Rhett who took it after some hesitation. “I'm sure I have something that will suit you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Charles’ dressing room was not very large. It had enough space for a makeup table with a swivel stool and a small love seat. At the far end was another door, slightly ajar revealing a walk in closet brimming with various outfits. Rhett couldn't help but give the closet a good, long look as he stepped into the dressing room. There were few, more exotic items that made him do a double take.

“If Rod wasn't locked up in his dressing room I could probably take a few of his things for you to wear,” Charles was saying, fully opening the closet door and stepping inside. “They'd probably fit you better. Still… I'm sure I can find something for you. Something… fitting.” He spared a quick wink to his guest before disappearing behind a stack of boas. Rhett, nervously, loitered by the table.

“I don't, uh… I wouldn't, um…” He was slightly scared of what the actor was going to suggest for him. He wasn't keen on putting on skimpy panties like the ones Charles was wearing.

“What's your waist size?” Charles called back, perhaps not hearing Rhett's ramblings. Before waiting for an answer, he reemerged, a few choice items in hand.

“Here. Try these on.” He placed a pair of skinny jeans, a red plaid t-shirt, and a some blue boxer briefs. Surprised by the unsexy nature of the clothing, he gave Charles a questioning look. “You don't like ‘em?”

“Just not what I expected,” Rhett admitted.

“What, did you think I'd have you in suspenders and a bra? You're playing the gardener who has his way with me, the flirty, troublesome pool boy. Apparently, you're supposed to be teaching me a lesson.” He winked again and Rhett frowned.

“I can't believe I'm doing this,” he muttered, slumping down on the stool.

“You'll do fine, love. I promise.” Charles stepped over to his new co-host and gently raised his chin with a single finger. “Trust me, I can see it in your eyes. You have a gentle soul, but you have a wild animal inside you too. All you have to do is take me with wild abandon, just like you want to.”

“I never… I didn't…” Rhett stammered, but Charles put his finger over the man’s lips.

“It’s okay. I'm not mad. You're not the first guy to want to do that to me.” He gave that amazing smile again. “You might be the first I've wanted to _let_ , though.” Rhett just gulped. “Now why don't you try those on and then I’ll do your hair.” Charles helped the taller man to his feet, guiding him to the closet for some privacy.

“My hair?”

“I know a few tricks that will make you look taller.” After closing the closet door, Charles sat on the stool, sorting through his various brushes and combs, continuing to talk through the closed door. “Oh! And you still need a good porn name. Any thoughts?”

“I never thought I'd need one.”

“I'm guessing you don't want to use your real name, do you?”

“Do _you?_ ” Rhett asked back.

“Sort of. My last name really is Neal, just spelled differently.” After a minute or two, Rhett reemerged. The skinny jeans and shirt seemed to fit perfectly. Charles looked him up and down a few times, taking in the sight. He seemed quite pleased. “My, that does suit you. Give us a quick spin, won't you?” Rolling his eyes, Rhett gave a short, inelegant turn for his co-host’s benefit.

“I feel ridiculous," he noted. "These pants are way too tight.”

“Nonsense, they make your butt look amazing. Come here. Sit.” Charles moved so the taller man could have the stool. “Let me at that wonderful hair of yours.” Rhett rolled his eyes again but sat down. Charles was immediately on the case, brushing away.

“You know, I always wanted to be a hairdresser," he mused. "I just love sculpting hair. I think I'm pretty good at it too.”

“Then why didn't you, I mean, why do you…?”Charles shrugged.

“At first it was just to pay for college. Turns out this pays better though. Besides, I cut my own hair and I do love what I do, if not always who I do it with.” He paused, looking over his work, then dove into a drawer for some pomade. “What about you? How'd you get into the porn business?”

“I wanted to make movies. Never thought I'd be doing… this.”  ‘ _Not in a million years,_ ’ Rhett added to himself.

“Well, I hope you won't have any regrets after today.” Charles leaned down next to Rhett's ear and whispered “I'm gonna show you one hell of a good time.” Giggling, he straightened up and began running his pomade-covered fingers through Rhett's hair, bringing his dirty-blond hair up and back. By the time he was done, Rhett looked a full two inches taller.

“There you are. You're a regular redwood tree.” Charles stepped back a bit, letting Rhett look over his new do. It was different, to say the least, but he kinda liked it.

“Redwood, huh?” he mused. “ _That's_ a name.”

“Rhett Redwood? I'm not big on alliteration in names.”

“What about James? It's my middle name.”

“Not bad. No, Jim. Jim’s better. Good, hard name.” Rhett looked at himself in the mirror. New hairstyle, new shirt, new name. He felt like he was an actor already.

“Jim Redwood. I like it.” They looked at one another’s reflection in the mirror, exchanging more than friendly smiles, until Rhett finally cleared his throat and looked away.

“Well, I got the name, the clothes, the hair. What’s next?” He felt Charles turn him in his chair so that they we facing each other. The shorter man looked the other up and down. Mostly down.

“Well in the time we've spent been getting you ready, you've lost your uh, enthusiasm.”

“Huh?” Charles pointed and Rhett followed his finger to where he was pointing. “Oh, um. Sorry. I'm sure I can get it, uh, back.”

“I'm sure you can, too. Want some help? I _am_ a professional.” The porn star gave a smirk and Rhett swallowed hard. If he couldn't handle this man saying such things in private, how was he gonna handle it on camera?

“Uh…”

“Guess this is a good time to ask, and I ask as your co-host and new friend… When was the last time you… ejaculated?” This time Rhett nearly choked on his own spit. He turned beet red and didn't know what to say. His first worry wasn't about how personal a question that was, however. Rhett just didn't know how to tell the man in front of him that the last time he jerked off, it was to images of his charming, brunet, self.

“N-not for awhile,” he eventually managed. It was true; he hadn't had sex in ages and even finding time to dealing with his needs personally was difficult these days.

“Well, we don't want you coming too soon, do we? If you didn't know, jerking off before sex makes you last longer.”

“I guess.” He knew what Charles was suggesting, and it sounded reasonable, but he was still hesitant. This whole day was just getting weirder.

“I think…” Charles started, kneeling down and placing his hands on top of Rhett’s kneecaps. “You should let me help you. You know? To get you used to working with me.” He rubbed slowly up Rhett’s thighs and Rhett quickly found himself getting hard again.

“I…”

“I feel I should be honest with you, though.” Charles stopped his hands, pulling his blue-eyed gaze away from the other man’s groin to meet his eyes. “I really want to do this, and not entirely for professional reasons. I won't, if you don't want me to, but I promise you will enjoy it.” Rhett licked his lips, unable to speak suddenly. His heart was racing and he couldn't deny how much he had dreamt of this moment. He nodded, slowly, and his legs moved slightly farther apart, giving an open invitation to his co-host.

“I'll have to make this rather quick. We’re making everyone wait already.” He unbuttoned Rhett’s pants and pulled down his zipper. “You better take these off. You wouldn't want to get cum on them before the shoot.” Rhett didn't need to be asked twice. He shot up and pulled off his jeans with very little ceremony. He only paused as he put his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear.

“No need to be shy,” Charles told him. “First of all, I can already tell you are hung like a horse, so you have nothing to be ashamed off. Secondly, we are about to have sex in front of a camera. You have to get over being bashful if we are going to get anything done.”

“Right.” Rhett didn't want to fail his co-host and mess up any chance of having sex with his dream guy. His earlier rationalizations about doing this just for the job were all but forgotten. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his new boxers, revealing his half hard cock.

“Lord almighty, Rhett. You should have gotten into this business years ago.” He rubbed his hands together a few times, making sure they weren't cold, then motioned for his new companion to take a seat.

Charles didn't waste any time. With one hand on Rhett’s thigh, he put the other on the man’s cock, just around the base. Then, with a quick lick of his lips, he bent down and engulfed the head in his mouth. Rhett gasped, overwhelmed with the sudden sensation. He rolled his head back, closing his eyes as Charles began to run his tongue around, licking up and down his shaft, occasionally stopping to give the tip a quick suck. As Rhett got harder, Charles started to move his head up and down, bobbing rhythmically while he took more and more of the man’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh gosh,” Rhett murmured, feeling himself hit the back of Charles’ throat. The actor didn't even gag but his tongue swirled around, doing wonderful, tantalizing things as he continued to deepthroat his new friend. How this dark-haired man wasn’t a famous star yet was beyond belief. At that moment, Rhett would have done anything he asked, without question; he was a quivering wreck and putty in the man’s hands.

Charles moaned, sending shivers through Rhett’s body. He moved his right hand out of the way of his mouth and moved it to cradle Rhett’s balls, gently. Then, with his middle finger, he slowly inched back until he brushed up against the man’s entrance.

“Yes…” Rhett whispered, breathlessly. He sat further forward, giving the other man easier access. Charles didn’t pause his tongue or his head as he accepted the invitation. His finger ran a few tentative circles around Rhett’s tight muscle before pressing gently inside, just a bit. A small whimper escaped Rhett’s lips. It was such a tease and he could barely stand it. As the finger continue to explore, Rhett found he couldn’t stand it at all.

“Fuck, I… I’m…” He brought his head back up and looked down at the mob of brown hair, bouncing between his legs. “I’m gonna…” Charles looked back up at him with his amazing, blue eyes, not stopping or slowing down. He sucked harder and pressed his finger further in, searching for that sensitive bundle of nerves. Rhett didn’t want to be rude, and come in the man’s mouth without warning, but the moment Charles’ finger hit that spot, he lost all control.

Charles took Rhett’s entire load without complaint, sucking him ‘til the end, even grinning proudly as he swallowed it all. He wiped the spit from his mouth as he sat up, looking at the slumped man before him with beaming accomplishment.

“Fuck…” Rhett whispered again, sitting up straighter now. His hair had gotten slightly messy from him moving it around, but he quickly brushed it back in place with his fingers. “That was… wow…”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Charles chuckled, getting up on his feet and adjusting his glasses. “I hope I didn’t wear you out too much. We’ve got a scene to film, after all.” Rhett grinned at him, as he got to his feet as well, and began getting dressed.

“Trust me, I’m fully on board for a round two.” As he buttoned up his pants, there was a pounding on the door, followed by an angry voice.

“We don't got all day. We have a scene to shoot!”

“Just a minute, Mac!” Charles shouted back. “Guess we better go. You ready?”

“Definitely, Mr. Kneel.”

“Please. We’re about to have sex in front of a camera. Call me Link.”

  



	3. Chapter 3

Back in the studio, the director was pacing back and forth, his hands folded behind his back. The production assistant, as well as the rest of the crew, were all lounging about, waiting for the actors to return from Link’s dressing room. Rhett felt his confidence ebbing as he walked over to the edge of the set, but seeing Link next to him made him feel a hundred times better. He seemed to not only exude confidence, but also imparted it to those around him. Rhett thought he was amazing.

“Okay, you remember how the scene goes, right?” Link asked. “You come in, all angry like and take me, right on that bed.” He pointed to the king sized bed covered in a dark, purple comforter.

“I remember.” Rhett had read what passed as the script for this sex scene. The whole thing fit on a single page. Rod (the actor Rhett was filling in for) was supposed to come in, furious, and take Charles from behind. The sex itself was mostly unscripted; there was a single line of text that basically said ‘they fuck’. 

“You'll do great. Don't think about the camera. Just think about me and what you want to do to me.” Rhett nodded, but it wasn't the camera that he was worried about, it was the small group of guys that were going to be in the room with the camera.

“Charles!” The director had just spotted the two men, stopped his pacing, and headed over to them. “You two took your sweet-ass time.”

“Sweet asses take time, Mac,” Link replied, wiggling his hips suggestively.

“Great. How about you stop being a pain in mine?” He looked up at Rhett. “Hey, buddy, what's with the hair?” Before Rhett could respond, Link answered.

“Makes him taller. See? 6’9”. Just like Rod. And his name is Jim Redwood.”

“Whatever. Let's do this already. Places!” The last word was shouted for everyone to hear and the slacking crew immediately jumped to their feet and got into position. Link headed over to the bed, removed his glasses and robe, and draped himself over the covers. The box from before had been removed; there was no need for it now.

“Camera rolling, quiet on set! Okay, ‘Jim’. Action!”

Rhett froze.

He looked across the room at Link’s lovely butt, waving in the air, just begging him to fuck it. Then he looked at the camera, and the men behind it. He couldn't move.

“Cut!” Mac yelled. “What the hell, Rhett?”

“Sorry, I just… I'm good. Let me just… try again.” Rhett licked his suddenly dry lips and cleared his throat. ‘ _I can do this. Focus, man!_ ’

“Right. Don't fuck this up. Camera rolling? Okay, go!”

Rhett put on his best mean face aaand… somewhat leisurely strolled over to the bed.

“You've… teased me for the last time, Charles!” he halfheartedly yelled. “I'm not going to… uh, to take it. An- anymore.”

“Cut!” The director's shout cut through Rhett like a knife. He looked down at his feet as the man glared over at him. “What the hell was that? You never been mad before?”

“I'm sorry, I just-”

“I can't work with this, Kneal!” Link, meanwhile, got to his feet and walked over to Rhett’s side, holding his arm tenderly.

“Give him a break, Mac. He’ll get it. Just let me talk to him.”

“Two minutes.” The director held up two fingers for emphasis before stepping away. Link guided Rhett back to his starting position on the either side of the room.

“I'm so sorry,” Rhett began, but Link cut him off.

“It's okay, you just have to relax. Do you trust me?” Rhett paused, uncertain. Link looked at him for a moment, then put his hand on the front of Rhett’s crotch. The taller man’s member twitched instantly, eager to come out and play.

“Do you want me?” Link asked, his hand expertly massaging Rhett’s member.

“Yes…” He answered, his eyelids suddenly heavy.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes…” Like before, Rhett was putty in this man’s hand.

“I've been teasing you for months, wearing nothing but skimpy speedos out by the pool.” Rhett swallowed, salivating at the thought of Link in such attire. “Now you're mad, ‘cause I won't let you touch me.” Link continued to rub up and down, feeling Rhett’s member stiffen against his palm. “You want to fuck me but you'll have to take me.”

“Link...”

“Charles," Link corrected. "My name is Charles and you are going to fuck me hard. Take me on this bed and finally have your way with me. Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” Rhett answered meekly. Link pulled his hand away and, with surprising force, struck Rhett across the face.

“What was that?” Link demanded. “I couldn't hear you.” Rhett was stunned. He rubbed his bearded jaw more from surprise than pain. Before he could respond, Link began massaging him again. “I asked if you wanted to fuck me. Do you?” Rhett glared down at him. He was angry. He was horny. Never before had he felt these two conflicting emotions at the same time. He loved it.

“Yes.” His fear was gone, replaced by certainty. His eyes filled with a fiery lust and Link grinned at the sight. 

“Then come and take me, if you can.” He pulled away and turned to the director. “He’s ready, Mac.”

“Fine. Camera’s on!” The camera whirred to life. “Action!” The word was barely out of his mouth before Rhett began storming towards Link. The porn star hadn't even gotten the chance to move back into position before the other man reached him and grabbed him by the arms. This wasn't part of the script, but no one seemed to care.

“You fucking tease,” he growled. “You think you can just get me hard and walk away, do you?” Link wasn't scared, but he put on a good show. He was an actor. Rhett wasn't. He could tell the taller man wouldn't hurt him, but he loved the enthusiasm, and he could play along.

“What are you gonna do?” 

“I think you know.” His lowered tone and blazing eyes excited Link. Link knew the anger was an act, but not the lust. Not the sultry burn he radiated. Without another word, Rhett pushed Link towards the bed. Link stumbled slightly on his stilettos until he fell, chest down, onto the covers. Rhett was immediately behind him, just like they had practiced. This time his hot breath was on Link’s ear, his body unhesitantly pressed against Link’s back. This time it was for real.

“I've wanted this for so long. Watching you, seeing you but never touching.” Rhett spoke just loud enough for the microphones to hear but he was really just speaking for Link. “I see you with other men, holding them, kissing them.” He leaned back, his hands running the length of Link’s bare back, caressing his skin slowly as he stood up. “Now, finally, you're mine.” After taking a moment to enjoy the sight of half naked Link before him, Rhett took a short step back and undid his pants. He let them slide to the floor revealing his suddenly too-tight silk boxers. Link rolled over, showing off his own bulging excitement.

“I didn't know if you were man enough,” Link taunted. His eyes could barely stay away from the other man’s underwear. Smirking, Rhett stepped forward again, pressing his erection against Link’s growing excitement.

“How about now?” He pressed harder, causing Link to moan. “Is this man enough for you?” Rhett didn't wait for an answer. He leaned down, placing his hands on either side of his companion and taking Link's mouth with his own. His guess had been right; Link’s lips did taste of peppermint but mixed with with peanut butter and a hint of cum. They were, like the man himself, devilishly intoxicating.

Link’s delicious lips parted and Rhett’s tongue entered his mouth, tasting all it could reach. Rhett grabbed each side of the other man, guiding him back farther onto the bed. Link shifted backwards and Rhett followed close behind, crawling like a hunting cat, only breaking their kiss when they came to a stop. Sitting up, Rhett quickly unbuttoned his shirt, threw it back and off in one fluid motion. Link ran his fingers through Rhett’s delicate chest hair, scratching his fingernails lightly against his skin. Rhett let the man look over his newly bared chest, taking the opportunity to look back down at him finally at his mercy, savoring the moment.

Eventually, Link’s fingertips made their way down Rhett’s torso and found themselves at his waistband. He pulled teasingly and looked up at Rhett, biting his lower lip.

“I want to see you.” Rhett didn't speak right away, but raised a eyebrow before bringing his hands to Link’s own underwear.

“I think I've waited long enough.” He ran a single finger along the thick bulge beneath the pink silk briefs. It twitched excitedly and Link let out a short gasp. Rhett sure had come far from that nervous cameraman. Rhett stepped back off the bed to give Link space. He watched, very closely, as Link slowly - agonizingly slowly - slid the tight panties down off his hips. His cock emerged, fully hard and ready, briefly memorizing Rhett with its presence. He didn't even noticed as Link removed his underwear completely and almost missed his next request.

“Now you,” Link commanded. Not wanting to delay any longer, Rhett gracefully obliged. Link had been right about one thing: his new co-host was defiantly well hung. His massive cock was a sight to behold, shorter than Link’s but thicker and quite impressive. Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit self conscious.

“Well?” he asked softly, his confidence threatening to wane again. One look from Link was enough to bring it all back. His blue eyes looked up with caring adoration, and all the worry in Rhett’s mind disappeared completely.

“Come here, big boy,” Link beckoned. Rhett was only too happy to obey. On the nightstand, ready and waiting, was a small pile of square-shaped wrappers set there for just this occasion. While both men, as well as all actors in the film had been tested before hand, it never hurt to be extra cautious. Besides, the lubricant on the condoms was going to be extremely useful. Taking one in hand, Rhett tore it open and unfurled the condom onto his member. Link spread his legs and began rubbing a finger over his entrance, stimulating and relaxing the muscles in preparation for the main event.

“God you're so hot,” Rhett murmured, climbing back onto the bed, his member already dripping small amounts of precum. He met Link’s lips once more, pressing their now naked bodies against each other. Both men breathed in sharply as their cocks finally touched, rubbing against one another, albeit separated by a thin layer of latex. The sensation was electrifying.

Somehow, Rhett resisted the urge to grind Link senseless and focused instead on sucking on his elegant neck. The man beneath him, meanwhile, maneuvered his hand between them, passing by their throbbing members until he found his own entrance once again. Link ran a few, small circles around his puckered anus before pushing a single finger inside, up to the first knuckle. Prior to arriving on set he had stretched his hole a bit in private and now it opened up easily, allowing him to insert a second finger soon after the first. Rhett was a good deal bigger than Rod, but Link was not one to be intimidated by a huge cock. If anything, he was eager for the challenge.

“I need you... inside me…” he murmured between short breaths. Rhett locked eyes with him, seeing his own lust matched in those sapphire beauties. Without looking away, he used his hand to guide himself towards Link’s entrance, pressed himself against the loosened muscle, and slowly pushed inside.

He groaned as he slid deeper and deeper. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s lower back, pulling him closer and encouraging him to push even farther. When he was set into the hilt, Rhett pulled out just as slowly before thrusting back in, hard.

“ _Fuck_ , yes!” Link gasped, lolling his head back and lifting his knees to give his lover a better angle. Rhett pumped in and out, quickly losing himself to his primal urges. He tilted his pelvis, searching for that elusive sweet spot, knowing he hit it when his lover dug his fingernails deep into his back. “Oh, God, fuck yes!”

Rhett grinned in satisfaction, thrusting harder now, hitting that same spot over and over. Link’s shouts devolved into meaningless utterings, spouting profanity and blasphemy in every breath. His body, soaked now with sweat, convulsed in ecstasy as it moved closer to climax. His companion was close behind, his muscles tiring as he strained them to their limits.

“I'm, I'm so… so close… Fuck!” Link mumbled between thrusts. “Please… Touch… touch me.” His rock-hard member bounced between them, swollen and red. Not breaking his stride, Rhett grab hold of it, pumping up and down, matching his own pelvic rhythm. “God, yes, fuck! Don't stop… Don't… Don't stop…”

When Rhett felt Link starting to clench around him, he thrust faster and as deep as he could, determined to make him come hard. He felt the warmth of his lover’s seed against his chest as it spurted it between them, covering them both in pearly strands. He squeezed Link’s cock, milking it for all it was worth as he ground into his ass, pressing that bundle of nerves inside over and over until Link was completely spent.

Link pulled back, causing Rhett to slide out of him, still hard and ready to come. He sat up to remove the condom and immediately replaced it with his mouth. Licking, sucking, his moans sending delicious shivers through Rhett’s body, quickly pushed him over the edge. Unlike in the dressing room, this time Link finished him off with a few jerks of the hand, letting the man’s warm cum cover his delicate face.

“Fuck, Link!” Rhett cried out as he came. He and Link fell side by side, onto the covers, and tried to catch their breath. Just as Rhett wiped the mess he had made form Link’s face and wrapped his arms around the shorter man, they heard an angry voice ring out.

“Cut! God damn it, Jim!” The two men looked up, Rhett just now remembering that they were not alone in the room. He saw Mac, the director, looking quite peeved at the two of them. Specifically, at him. 

“Something wrong?” he asked, still a bit out of breath. Mac shook his head, exasperated.

“You called him Link!” he explained, pointing at the man in Rhett's arms. “His character’s name is Charles. We're gonna have to shoot the whole scene again!” 

“So we're… gonna have to... go again?” The director sighed and didn't answer. Link chuckled.

“Well, Rhett,” he began, brushing stray blond hairs from Rhett’s damp forehead. “You game for round three?” Rhett laughed and kissed him softly.

“You're insatiable, you know that?” Link kissed him right back.

“Welcome to the business, Mr. Redwood.”


	4. Epilogue

Over the next few years, Rhett and Link were featured in several pornos but despite their talents and intense on screen chemistry, neither made it to the big time. It seemed that they weren't destined to be famous porn stars. In their spare time they made smaller, private films staring just the two of them. They put them on their personal website but couldn't seem to attract a very large audience.

Still, they kept trying to make it as a duo, stars of their own work. For a while they tried having a livestream channel, where they would do everything from demonstrating various sexual positions to discussing up and coming trends in the porn industry. They had a few loyal fans, but it wasn't enough to launch anything groundbreaking.

It wasn't until someone uploaded one of their side project videos onto YouTube that they realized the power of that massive site. Their video, ‘pimp my sex dungeon’, got more views in a single day than it had gotten in all the months it was on their personal website. They learned quickly that if they wanted to have the grand audience they desired, they would have to make a change.

From there they could reach fans around the world, even enticing a few sponsors like K-Y and Trojan. Eventually they were invited to Los Angeles to host a television series, ‘Coitus Kings’ where they helped small sex shops sell their products using demonstration videos. The show only lasted one season, but they were determined not to give up and move back home just yet.

Turning back to YouTube they started a brand new project, a daily talk show made just for the internet. As they sat, side by side behind a small, green card table set up in their living room, neither man knew just how successful this venture would be, or how the rest of their lives would be forever linked with its name.

Rhett grabbed the small video camera remote and aimed it at the camera. He glanced at his co-host and love of his life, Link, as he made finally adjustments to his shaggy brown hair.

“You look great, babe,” he assured him with a smile.

“I'm so nervous about this, Rhett,” he sighed. “What if the viewers think I'm a dork?”

“You _are_ a dork,” Rhett chuckled. When Link didn't smile, he pulled him close and kissed him tenderly on his forehead. “But you're _my_ dork. I love you, and so will they. I promise.” His boyfriend gave a nervous smile. Rhett always knew just what to say.

“Alright.” Link took a deep breath. “I'm ready.” He turned towards the camera, brushing aside a few loose strands of hair one last time. Rhett looked him over, remembering how this strange journey began, years ago. It seemed like only yesterday when Link was trying to allay his nervousness. He had come so far since then. They both had. They sure had their ups and downs, but he wouldn't change a thing. After a moment, he too turned to face the camera and, with his remote, began to record.

“Good Mythical Morning!” he began. “I'm Rhett.”

“And I'm Link.”

“We used to be porn stars!” Link grinned his wonderful, crooked smile.

“Let's talk about that.”

The End.


End file.
